Return of the Vampire King
by God of Insanity
Summary: [UNDER CONSTRUCTION] See new Chapter for new Details. I am in the progress of rewriting and adding new chapters. I have not abandoned you guys, yet.
1. Prologue

Return of the Vampire King  
  
Summary: D's father, Dracula, has been resurrected somehow and the legendary hunter, who killed Dracula twice, hunts him yet again. What will D do about all of this? And who is this legendary hunter? Warning: Yaoi! Lots of blood, violence...all the good stuff...  
  
Author's notes: This fic originally was for Vampire Hunter D section, but it's a crossover and should be in Van Helsing section as well. The only problem is that one side is a movie and the other is an anime. So, let's just pretend in the movie section, that VHD is in movie version as well. But for the VHD section, let's pretend it is in Anime version. K? I'm trying to fix all the problems and glitches... I'm working on trying to space it and I hope it works THIS time. If not, OH WELL. -.-  
  
Warning(s): R, AU Crossover, Yaoi, Violence, Songfic, Sexual situations, Blood and Gore, Possibly Incest (will warn in the chapter if it happens), Death, and etc. I will warn in the following chapters if there are warnings that I have not mentioned...  
  
Do NOT read if you are NOT mature and/or old enough to deal with all the contents in this fanfic. Also, do NOT read this is you are offended and/or dislike males on males. You have been forewarned! Buhahahahahahaha!  
  
OH, and if ANYONE knows HOW to put marks in-between scenes to separate them, please let me know! I've been trying to figure out HOW for awhile now. I'm kinda new to FF.net and I don't really know how to do italics, spacing, or making any sorts of marks or any of that other fancy stuff.  
  
Prologue  
  
((Read the note before you read the prologue, please.))  
  
Important INFO: First, it might be slow at first, but I promise it'll get good soon! Secondly, just to make it clear to you all, I will explain a few things. This is an AU fic, meaning I can do whatever I want; make the characters as OOC as I wish! I've only seen the two Vampire Hunter D movies, (the old version and the new version. Personally, I like the newer version better...) so cut me some slack if I don't get everything right.  
  
There are hints that D's father wanted D to destroy all the corrupt vampires and etc; I don't know if that's true, plus I don't know how D personally feels about his father. Yet, this is my fic and I will make Dracula the way I have always envisioned him. You'll see what I mean later on. But, the Dracula I envisioned is exactly like the one in the Van Helsing movie, except I will make him have LONGER hair. I saw Van Helsing twice, and I put two and two together: D is Dracula's son, and Van Helsing is the hunter who killed Dracula twice, once when Dracula was a human prince and once when Dracula was a vampire. I was told about Van Helsing and etc way before that movie even came out that the guy who killed Dracula was Van Helsing.  
  
I'm not too big on crossovers, but I got this idea to throw Van Helsing into it because my first impression of him when I saw him was that he reminded me so much of D. Oh yeah, and my Dracula is not the one from any movie (except for the Van Helsing movie) or any animation, kay? So, just picture the Dracula from "Van Helsing" movie, except with longer hair, kay? Oh yeah, I'm basically going to stick with the Van Helsing character from the movie. And D...well, I'll try to keep him in character. I think that's it for now, but this idea just sparked suddenly a few days ago and I wanted to try it out. I hope it turns out good. Ok, now you can read!  
  
The night sky darkened drastically; the morbid gray clouds concealed the quarter moon from view. Strange stirrings shrieked and wailed in the rough, whipping, and below 0 ice cold wind. Thunder roared with suck unbridled fury; it almost seemed to have shaken the Earth. Wild lightning streaked the sky, so repeatedly, which was strange because usually it did not flash that fast or much. It was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.  
  
Something strange and yet suspicious was happening; an event most likely to be both bone chilling and memorable to both human and vampire kind alike.  
  
A flash of spontaneous lightning for a brief moment, revealed a naked, but lone figure that stood erect and as if he was frozen. Darkness came after the brief flash and when another flash came, the he was gone.  
  
A mysterious cloaked man stood alone in a roman catholic church in Rome, his dark hat (which somewhat resembles D's hat, the brim not as long as D's) grasped in one of his hands. His veil was down, (the one that covers his mouth and nose) and he stood by one of the both very beautiful and enchanting stainless glass windows that told a wordless story...  
  
"Van Helsing." A firm, but friendly Italian-accented voice summoned him.  
  
The mysterious man turned his gaze to the cardinal, nodded once, and then followed the cardinal. He said nothing, for he was not one to indulge in much talk, unless it was the two questions of "what am I dealing with?" and "how do I kill it?" that was common of him to speak.  
  
When the two of them had reached a private room to converse in of secret confidential matters; they both immediately seated themselves facing each other.  
  
The silent man studied his friend curiously as he waited for him to speak first. He knew that the cardinal had something very important to tell him, yet he could feel that the cardinal was hesitant to reveal to him...something that he knew was very bad news.  
  
"Van Helsing, I summoned you here not just because of God's will..." The cardinal trailed off. He was shorter then Van Helsing, but he was much thinner and looked much older. His eyes were a pale blue and they always looked very tired, but wise at the same time. His hair was white and his skin a pale tan. He wore red robes and a red hat that was accustomed to his high rank and seniority as a cardinal. ((Note: I don't know much about the Roman Catholic priests and I asked my friend about it. She told me some stuff and I hope its right. I'm too lazy to do research on it, but if you know anything about Romanian priests and churches, do let me know, please. If you've seen the movie, try to think of that church he goes to and that holy man he converses with.))  
  
"Pietro, if you have something to tell me, tell me already."  
  
"There are rumors..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Dracula."  
  
"I killed him...twice!" Van Helsing stood up, a bit agitated. He crossed his arms and stared down at the cardinal, obviously distressed.  
  
"Calm down, Van Helsing. They are only rumors, after all." Cardinal Pietro said indifferently, his hands folded passively in his lap.  
  
"What are these rumors, then?" Van Helsing sat back down, arms still crossed.  
  
"Some say...he has returned from his grave yet again...while others believe that his restless, wicked spirit still wanders the world..."  
  
"Why do they believe that?"  
  
"I do not know. People tend to believe a lot of non sense, but...sometimes their non sense is the truth."  
  
"You believe he lives?"  
  
"I do not know. That is why I plan to have you go find out for me. And if the rumors are true, you know what to do."  
  
"I see." Van Helsing sat still, musing about all he had been told. He was not afraid or upset. He was just annoyed. It annoyed him that he had to kill this thing twice and now it has returned. And now he had to kill it again. Would it ever end?  
  
Van Helsing started to muse about the past...  
  
"Now, tell me, how did your other mission end? For once, it has not reached my ears. So it went well, then?" The cardinal asked, interrupting the human hunter's thoughts.  
  
"I know it is preferred that I don't kill these miscreants...but..."  
  
"Oh, Van Helsing..." A defeated sigh.  
  
"I don't think my last mission is important right now. Finding out if Dracula is alive is more important, Pietro."  
  
"I know. And you have the church's permission to slay the vampire king if he is indeed alive."  
  
"Alive is never the word to describe him."  
  
"You know what I mean." The cardinal sighed in exasperation again. He was getting too old for this...  
  
"Is there anything else I need to know?"  
  
"The people say he was seen in Romania and other parts of Europe. The last place he was supposedly seen was in Transylvania..."  
  
"I guess my best bet is to go to Transylvania...again." Van Helsing sighed.  
  
"Be careful, Van Helsing. He is the most powerful of the vampire kind, not to mention that he is most likely infuriated with you in particular. You have to be cautious of the other vampires, as well..."  
  
"I know. Some of them are out to get my head while the others seem to be...happy that Dracula was slain." Van Helsing stood up, about to take his leave.  
  
"Wait, Van Helsing. Do you intend to take the friar with you?"  
  
"He has yet to leave my side, Pietro. Of course he's coming with me..."  
  
"Be sure to get all that you need before you leave."  
  
Van Helsing nodded and started to walk away.  
  
"Oh, and Van Helsing?"  
  
"Hmmmmm?" He stopped in mid stride.  
  
"Try not to get yourself killed this time." The cardinal jested, but was serious at the same time. He loved Van Helsing in a fatherly sort of way and he refused to tell the hunter that he worried all the time about him. Somehow, his intuition told him that Van knew.  
  
"I can't promise you that..." Van Helsing strode out, his leather boots clanking loudly on the ground as he walked away, in search of the friar and his supplies.  
  
"D! Why didn't you take that job! TWO HUNDRED MILLION, idiot!" The parasite in the Dunpeal's hand said gratingly. D ignored him as he rode his black cyborg horse through the wilderness and they were far away from the town he had last been in. "Oh, so you're trying to ignore me? How annoying. I don't think so! You are going to tell me why you refused that rich family!" The raspy voice spoke again.  
  
"I did not want to do it." Came D's usual monotone reply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"..." D didn't answer. He just thought about the rich family's reason to kill the child. On the outside, he didn't seem to give a damn, but on the inside, he was enraged.  
  
His goal had always been to kill vampires no matter what, but the family had wanted him to hunt down and kill a Dunpeal child. Their reason had been was that they didn't want a half-breed, especially a Dunpeal, staining their family tree.  
  
He would not do it and he could not do it. He could kill vampires and demons without any emotions plaguing him, but to kill a Dunpeal was too personal for him...  
  
"Where are we going, D?" After a few hours, the parasite had decided to bug D again.  
  
"I am going to find the Dunpeal child."  
  
"So you're going to do it after all?"  
  
"I am not going to kill him."  
  
"Then why look for him?"  
  
"No doubt they will hire someone else to dispose of him. I am going to find him before anyone else does."  
  
"Ah, figures. Well, where are we off to? This place is starting to look familiar to me..."  
  
"Transylvania."  
  
TBC  
  
R&R would be nice! Tell me what you thought about it and etc, etc. That would be most helpful as would other things. I hope you at least liked it. It'll get better, I promise. I thought this was a good idea and I will make it happen. 


	2. Chapter 1: Overrated

Return of the Vampire King  
  
Summary: D's father, Dracula, has been resurrected somehow and the legendary hunter, who killed Dracula twice, hunts him yet again. What will D do about all of this? And who is this legendary hunter? Warning: Yaoi! Lots of blood, violence...all the good stuff...)  
  
Author's notes: Still trying to work the spacing thing out. Hope it works...  
  
Warning(s): R, AU Crossover, Yaoi, Violence, Songfic, Sexual situations, Blood and Gore, Possibly Incest (will warn in the chapter if it happens), Death, and etc. I will warn in the following chapters if there are warnings that I have not mentioned...  
  
Song: "Overrated" by Three Days Grace.  
  
DO NOT read if you are NOT mature and/or old enough to deal with all the contents in this fanfic. Also, do NOT read this is you are offended and/or dislike males on males. You have been forewarned! Buhahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter One: "Overrated"  
  
Worn out and faded...  
  
The weakness starts to show...  
  
They've created the generation...  
  
That we know...  
  
"Transylvania?! Why, D?" The parasite protested, not very happy at the moment with his beautiful host.  
  
"I think that's where the Dunpeal child is."  
  
"D. You are not an idiot, so stop acting like one!"  
  
"I have heard...that many of the Dunpeal population travel to Transylvania, to escape the scrutiny of the humans."  
  
"And what if the little kid is not there, D?"  
  
"Then I will look elsewhere."  
  
"I don't think you should go to Transylvania!"  
  
"..." D ignored his left hand, as he usually did when he wanted to drop the subject or did not wish to pay any attention to the parasite's sick, taunting jibes. It seemed to always be like this, no matter what happened. He wanted to do as he wished, yet the parasite usually wanted the opposite of what D wanted. It really did not matter, since this was D's body after all. But still...sometimes D wished the damned parasite would shut up for once.  
  
"Silent treatment, again? Oh no, not this time!" The parasite grated, refusing to shut up like he usually did when his sneers had no effect whatsoever on the Hunter.  
  
"..." D ignored him again as he determined to focus on the shadowy trail of the dark forest. He had been traveling for days, it seems, and never had there been any evidence of any light. He did not think it was so strange, though. He was on his way to the home of the vampires, after all...  
  
"D, I'll tell you why I don't think you should go to Transylvania..." The left hand tried again.  
  
"I do not fear any place." D said in his usual monotone voice, but there was a hint of something buried deep in his tone, but the hand seemed to not notice it at all.  
  
"You should. I know you are the big, bad Vampire Hunter D and you have faced many a challenge, but this is different. These vampires...will seek to use or destroy you. It's usually the latter, D. Not to mention this is one of the homes of your father..."  
  
D almost flinched at the mention of his father. His hand tightened on the reins and he once again decided to shun the pesky parasite. He did not want to muse about his father right now.  
  
Washed out and hated...  
  
The system moves too slow...  
  
They give us answers...  
  
To questions they don't even know...  
  
"D, I am being serious here! You have not yet faced vampires like this! They are the kind of the undead that you despise the most..."  
  
D focused on the village that began to come into view. To his vision, the village seemed big enough to be called a town, but not really big enough to be considered a city. Most likely this was a human village, he knew. He wondered...  
  
"D! Have you not taken thought that maybe if they know you are in Transylvania that you seek to take your father's place?! Some might be pleased, but many will not like that idea very much..." The raspy voice interrupted D's musings yet again, as usual.  
  
"I do not intend to take my father's place nor do I care what they think." D surprised the left hand by responding to him. The parasite was paralyzed for a few minutes until he regained his composure.  
  
"They care about what they think."  
  
"If they attempt to get in my way, I will kill them. You know that."  
  
"And what if you get killed in the process, hm?"  
  
"..." D didn't answer. He just closed his eyes for a moment and opened them a moment later to find that he had arrived in the village. He dismounted his horse and handed the reins to a stable boy who had been staring wide-eyed at him nearby. The boy guided the horse to the stables as D led himself into a nearby shop.  
  
"Eh...how may I...h-help y-you, sir?" Stammered an obviously frightened man. The man was behind the counter and was most likely the shop keeper.  
  
"I need some supplies. But before we get to that, I want to know if you have seen this...boy." D took out a photograph and showed it to the man.  
  
The man shook his head, a frightened look still pasted to his somewhat pale face. All he could do was gawk at the tall Dunpeal. He obviously knew what D was.  
  
"I need these items." D said shortly as he handed the man a list of what he needed. He was never one to speak much and avoided it unless he necessarily had to. He turned away and started to walk out of the shop, not waiting for the man to confirm if he could comply with the list of needed materials.  
  
As soon as they were outside, D knew the hand would annoy him again.  
  
"Ha! I could feel his fear. I bet he looked scared, didn't he, D? The humans here seem to fear you more then the ones you usually meet..." The left hand whispered and true enough, everyone who saw D would shrink away or just stand there gawking typically at D in a way like most who would look at a fearsome beast.  
  
D ignored their hateful and/or fearful gazes directed at him. He looked around, searching for any signs of the Dunpeal boy. He didn't need to, since by the way people looked at him, he knew the boy would not have stayed here at all.  
  
"D, you're wasting your time here. Just get your supplies and leave!" The left hand whispered again, knowing full well not to talk when there were other people around. As long as he whispered when the people were not near D, he could not be heard by them.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Asked middle-aged voice, obviously female and filled only with despair. No fear, no hatred.  
  
D looked at the woman who stood beside her husband. They both looked at D, both their expressions void of any other emotion besides misery. It was as if they had lost something...  
  
He turned to them and nodded for them to continue. He did not walk any closer; he just stood there, watching them. He knew the shadow of his hat hid his dark eyes. He usually preferred it like that since his eyes had cat- like slits and they usually intimidated people.  
  
"Sir, are you a hunter? We see you have a sword and you look as if you travel a lot..." The man began, hoping that the Dunpeal was someone who hunted Vampires.  
  
D nodded once, his arms limp at his side. He studied the two fearless people before him. He seemed to know what had happened to them and what they wanted.  
  
"Do you hunt vampires?" The woman asked, hope in her voice.  
  
D nodded again, knowing full well where this was going. He didn't have a problem with it, though, and he DID need more money since he was running out of it quickly.  
  
Both the husband and wife sighed in relief, their tired eyes filled with brief gratitude.  
  
"You see, we have a young son and he has gone missing for awhile now. We know this country is infested with vampires and it is common for them to kidnap young people..." Started the man, who had his arm around his wife's waist, probably to give her comfort.  
  
"And if it's not too much of a hassle for you, we wish for you to return him to us and kill the ones who did this."  
  
"If he has been turned, I will kill him." D spoke, which surprised the middle-aged couple.  
  
"We...w-we know. That would be best, I suppose. It would stop his suffering. I could not bear it if he had to live for eternity...being one of those soulless, evil, dead and vile creatures..." The wife said so quietly that D had to strain to hear her.  
  
"We will give you all that we have, sir." The man offered; his arm tightened more around his wife to bring her close. He knew she would start to sob soon. He held out a picture of their son and D took it gingerly. He studied the picture for a minute and then handed it back to the man.  
  
D nodded to confirm to them that he would fulfill their wish and he started to walk away, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
You made it...  
  
You played it...  
  
Your shit is overrated...  
  
D watched the children as they played in the shadows. He was hidden behind an ugly, gnarled, but very ancient oak tree that bore no leaves; no life.  
  
He almost hesitated, but...these were vampires, after all. They were just only younger looking. He could tell though, by the look in their dead eyes that they have lived fir centuries and perhaps even longer then that.  
  
Vampires were all the same to him. They were just undead blood-sucking monsters who dwelled in the shadows with no reflection, no real life; only to lust for human blood and to "live" in their own cursed immortality.  
  
Soon enough, he saw the little boy he had seen in the picture that the married couple had showed him. And to his great disdain, the boy was now one of them.  
  
Without hesitation, the Dunpeal lunged forward with such stunning speed that rivaled both full-blooded vampires and demons. His hand clasped tightly around the hilt of his kitana, he swung it and slashed it expertly and efficiently until only one of the "children" was still "living".  
  
The boy, who was the one from the picture just stood there, waiting for his second death. His eyes were sad, as if he knew the reason why D was here. He closed his eyes and then fished a letter out of the pocket of his jacket. He held it out, waiting for D to take it.  
  
"Give this to my parents. I know why you came here. And...please tell them that I'm sorry. I did not want to become...this. I am glad you are going to kill me. Go ahead, do it already." The boy said; his voice was both quiet and morbid.  
  
D stood and watched the boy. The others had desperately attempted to escape with their lives, but even as he had killed each and single one of them, the boy had stood still, awaiting his death.  
  
He nodded and took the letter. He hid it somewhere in his cloak to keep it safe.  
  
"They did not want you to suffer. You are fortunate; your parents love you..." D said as quietly and morbidly as the boy had. As he swung his blade to end the boy's life, he saw the boy smile before he was killed.  
  
D picked up the boy and carried him back to the village. He had killed the boy in a way that had not resulted in so much blood flow. When he had reached the anxious couple, he saw distinctly the look in their faces that said everything they had lived for had been lost completely. He knew that look. He saw it often.  
  
"He said he was sorry and that he did not want to become a vampire. And he wanted me to give you this..." D said in his monotone voice as he handed the boy's body to the father. He reached into his cloak and pulled out the letter and handed it to the mother.  
  
The woman clutched the letter to her bosom and whispered a "thank you" and then she gave him a pouch filled with money obviously. He was almost tempted to not accept it, but then again, he really needed the money. He had done what he had said he would do.  
  
He turned away and returned to the show to get his supplies. After that, he retrieved his horse and rode away. He was baffled that the parasite had not said a single thing at all and even now, the left hand remained silent.  
  
Used up and jaded...  
  
You're thinking way to slow...  
  
So we're creating answers...  
  
On our own...  
  
Van Helsing rode into Transylvania, the friar close behind him. The friar always seemed to chatter about something. Little did he know that someone else (D! ) had to put up with something similar, even though the friar was more helpful then annoying at times.  
  
"Maybe this is a bad idea, Van Helsing..." The friar said, always one to try and back out of dangerous situations. But he proved loyal and useful whenever the time came.  
  
"Bad idea or not, we are still going through with this."  
  
"Do you think he is alive?" The friar asked, hoping the rumors had been wrong.  
  
"It is possible. He was hard to kill..." Van Helsing replied as he guided his horse through the countryside. The dirt roads were clear of any people, animals, carts, or carriages.  
  
"Suppose he is and if he is..."  
  
"Yes, he will try to kill me and most likely you, too."  
  
"That's not good." The friar replied.  
  
"Carl, duck!"  
  
Carl ducked and clutched tightly at the horse's neck. He heard something whirl by, missing him by a hairsbreadth. He looked up and saw Van raise his crossbow to shoot at something standing in the middle of the road. It wore black and white Victorian clothes and had death pale skin, dark eyes with black bags under them, which was typical for a vampire. Its hair was an extremely pale blond; almost white, really. Its pale blond hair was wavy and curly and reached down to its waist. It was hard to tell if it was a really pretty male or a not so well endowed female. It really didn't matter, though.  
  
"Van Helsing, is that...?" Carl asked, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
  
"Yes, Carl. It's a vampire." Van Helsing aimed his crossbow and pulled the trigger, shooting a series of mini arrows; but to no avail.  
  
The pale blond-haired vampire disappeared and reappeared above them, floating in the air. Its hair moved slowly on its own accord, as if it were alive; there was no wind or breeze. It hissed; long, gleaming fangs elongated. A sinister, wild grin stretched out, fangs still painfully visible to its victims.  
  
Without hesitation, Van aimed again and fired, but missed. The speed of the undead IT was too fast for the bolts. Van cursed under his breath, although he knew he shouldn't. Ideas and plans formed in his mind as he leaped off his horse and started to run in the opposite direction, a silver stake in his hand. He hoped Carl didn't try to follow him.  
  
"Van Helsing!" The vampire hissed and lurched forward, its speed accelerating every passing second.  
  
Carl watched and he knew Van had a plan, so he didn't interfere. Besides, he knew he wouldn't do much good if he didn't know what to do.  
  
As the vampire neared excruciatingly close to the human hunter, Van Helsing whirled around and stopped abruptly. He held the stake out in position as the vampire slammed into him with full force. The vampire screamed in agony as they were both knocked backwards onto the ground. Van grunted and shoved the vampire off of him. He stood and watched the vampire die at his feet.  
  
"Well, that was impressive, as always." Carl said, leading both horses over to Van Helsing.  
  
"It knew who I was." Van mused and leaned over to pull the silver stake out of the black ashes and dust.  
  
"That's not such a surprise." The friar replied as he handed over the reins to Van.  
  
"You would think it would have had a few friends with it..." Van mused out loud.  
  
"Was it a girl or a boy?"  
  
"Carl, who cares? Its dead and that doesn't matter now."  
  
"I'm just curious. It was too pretty to be a boy..."  
  
"You haven't seen many vampires, have you?" Van mounted his horse and took hold of the reins.  
  
"Well, no, not really..."  
  
"I believe it was a male."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Carl."  
  
"How do you know it was a male?"  
  
"CARL."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just let it be."  
  
"Oh, fine. Have it your way." Carl said with a defeated sigh.  
  
"That's better. Now, let's go!" With a tug of the reins, Van Helsing galloped away. Carl followed shortly, but not as eagerly as his Hunter friend.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Van Helsing, you sure it was a male?" Carl asked out of the blue, bored and too persistent to give up on his own curiosity.  
  
"CARL!"  
  
We can't relate...  
  
To what you think you know...  
  
And you create...  
  
The problems that will never go away...  
  
You made it...  
  
You played it...  
  
Your shit is overrated...  
  
TBC  
  
So, was that better or what? I don't think it went too bad. Well, let me know how you liked it, so please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 2: Born Like This

Return of the Vampire King  
  
Summary: D's father, Dracula, has been resurrected somehow and the legendary hunter, who killed Dracula twice, hunts him yet again. What will D do about all of this? And who is this legendary hunter? Warning: Yaoi! Lots of blood, violence...all the good stuff...  
  
Author's notes: If you haven't noticed, I have been using the songs from Three days Grace. I won't use them all, but a lot of their songs remind me of both Vampire Hunter D and Van Helsing...so yeah. I know the prologue and chapter one is all messed up (cuz of how fanfiction.net system of creating stories is...) and I do plan to fix the spacing and etc up, if I can. In my word document, the spacing and everything is PERFECT, but when I submit the chapter, it comes out all...blah. It's frustrating. Oh well. At least I'm trying. I'm not a "Super Genius" like Chris (Demon Diary), so don't stake me, kay? I'm still trying to figure A LOT of things out. I've tried to figure it out and fix it, but it won't work!   
  
So, can anybody help me, please? If the spacing bothers you so much (as it bothers me), then help me out, please.  
  
Song: "Born Like This" By: Three Days Grace  
  
Warning(s): R, AU Crossover, Yaoi, Violence, Songfic, Sexual situations, Blood and Gore, Possibly Incest (will warn in the chapter if it happens), Death, Angst, some humor and etc. I will warn in the following chapters if there are warnings that I have not mentioned...  
  
Do NOT read if you are NOT mature and/or old enough to deal with all the contents in this fanfic. Also, do NOT read this is you are offended and/or dislike males on males. You have been forewarned! Buhahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter Two: "Born Like This"  
  
It's not what I took from you...  
  
It's not what I sold...  
  
We are born like this...  
  
Like this...  
  
The time has come to change this...  
  
To stretch the thought a mile...  
  
We've lost the kind of spirit...  
  
"And what would ye be having, sir?" A bartender asked after he had finished serving another customer. He polished a glass and somehow knew this dark and mysterious man would want something strong.  
  
"Anything strong and sweet." D replied quietly as he sat at the bar, the brim of his hat and the shadows covered half of his face. Of course, a vampire or any other kind of demon or blood-sucking abomination would have taken strong and sweet to mean blood. But that was not what D meant.  
  
By the morals of D, blood was forbidden to him. He always resisted it; he had become abstinent of it, among other things as well. It was not easy for him, but he had gotten used to it. And since he was a Dunpeal, he was thankfully not required to drink blood. And if he ever indulged in human blood, he would become what he hated most. If that were to happen, he would become the hunted...  
  
The bartender placed a glass filled with a questionable substance that looked almost red. He told D how much it would cost, when ever he was ready to pay. D nodded and picked up the glass gingerly with his right hand. He really didn't care to know the name of it and as he took a slow sip of the strong alcohol, an annoying voice started to whisper to him.  
  
"D, are you THAT stupid to drink something without asking what it is?"  
  
"..." Another sip.  
  
"Ok, ok, sheesh! Now, what about this Dunpeal boy?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"WHAT do you know, D?"  
  
"..." And then another slow, almost hesitating sip.  
  
"C'mon, D! Speak to me! I know you're not dumb! Just let me in on your plans and maybe I can help!" Whispered the irritable, grating voice of the parasite in his left hand.  
  
"If your family wanted you dead because you were born a Dunpeal, what would you do?" D asked quietly, staring into the liquid depths of the almost red liquor.  
  
"Wouldn't they have killed him at birth?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they hoped he was not one, or they didn't know. Or maybe...the mother or someone tried to protect him. I don't really know. It doesn't really matter now. Just, if you want to help, answer MY question first."  
  
"Okay, okay, D. Don't get all sentimental on me or anything. Sometimes you almost look as if you are going to break..."  
  
"Ahem..." D coughed.  
  
"Okay, okay! If I were a little Dunpeal and my human family wanted me dead, I would run away to a place where I could no be found."  
  
"Transylvania is home of the Vampires and other...things. There is a safe- haven or sanctuary for Vampires and Dunpeals, alike. I would not be surprised if his intentions are to go there."  
  
The left hand parasite was speechless. Never before had he expected D to talk this much, let alone, tell him much of anything. Then, unfortunately, the annoying parasite recovered.  
  
"Do you know where this place is, D?"  
  
"I have heard about it. And if I need further direction, I will ask someone."  
  
"Be careful, D. Some do know WHO you are, you know."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if someone cursed my mother by turning her into a parasite that infected my left hand."  
  
It took unusually a few minutes for the normally quick-witted parasite to understand or comprehend what D had said.  
  
"Hey! Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Figure it out yourself." D replied tonelessly, but on the inside, he was grinning ear to ear. For once, he had stumped the parasite. Silence reigned then on.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Ha, HA, D! I get it and it's NOT funny! You were trying to tell me that I was acting like a mother would!" The parasite said, FINALLY getting it.  
  
"Took you long enough. I see that you are getting slow."  
  
"Stop drinking that, D! It's probably affecting the both of us!"  
  
"I feel no different."  
  
"D, how long are you going to..."  
  
D clenched his left hand, which silenced the parasite. He was tired of the parasite blathering, not to mention that something had caught his eye. He watched out of the corner of his eye as two men walked past him, almost brushing up against him. He redirected his gaze, watching the two men, who were obviously human; make their way to a table in the shadows. Of course, D could still study them just fine even if they sat themselves in the dark.  
  
His sharp eyes recognized the attire of a monk or friar; basically, to him, the man with the light hair looked to be some kind of holy man. He could tell, though, that the holy man was not alike to most holy men. He seemed very intelligent and knowledgeable, yes, but his spirit and aura was different. How, D really could not fathom this, unless he got to know the man personally.  
  
A sudden rush of Déjà vu hit him hard the moment he laid eyes on the second man. He seemed familiar to D somehow, but he could not place it at the moment. The other human man was more difficult to tell, but he felt strange as he stared at him. Somehow, it was as if he were looking at his human self. It was as if someone was showing him who he would have or could have been if he had been human. It was such an odd, but interesting feeling...  
  
The man he studied was a bit taller than the holy man, but seemed much, much older. Both men looked around the same age, but the mystery man just seemed...older. He seemed as old as D himself. This was odd, of course, because the mysterious man was human. Mortal.  
  
Oddly enough, the man had hair alike to D's, only D's hair was much longer and darker. The man's hair was shoulder length and curly, but it seemed to suit him just fine. His skin was tanned, as if he had seen many a day; his skin a stark contrast to D's deathly pale skin. In other words, their skin was like black and white, both standing out in their own ways. Of course, D's skin stood out the most. Most people had dark, tan, slightly tan, warm peach, or lively white skin. Since that was the case, obviously most could tell D was a Dunpeal, by his skin alone.  
  
The man had some stubble on his chin and cheeks and idly, D wondered how it would feel against his own skin. He shook that thought away; bewildered he had thought something like that. He had actually wanted to touch the man's face, to feel the roughness of it with his fingertips, or...  
  
D stopped the rest of his train of thought, which was getting him no where and was distracting him to no end. Maybe the almost red liquor was affecting him, after all. He inwardly shivered.  
  
We want it back today...  
  
The time is right to change this...  
  
To make the life we know...  
  
They took what we were given...  
  
We'll get it back again...  
  
Somewhere, someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing...  
  
It's not what I gave to you...  
  
It's not what I sold...  
  
We are born like this...  
  
It's not what I took from you...  
  
It's not what I stole; we are born like this...  
  
D had noticed something else, besides the man's leather-like attire clad with numerous weapons and so forth. He had noticed the man's eyes. His eyes...seemed so lost, as if he had been traveling in circles all his life, never to find what he was searching for. His eyes were filled with such conflict and remorse; seemingly he suffered some inner conflict, as if he was not sure who or what he was. There was so much in this man's eyes that D could relate to, but there were other emotions he could or would not place. It was just so weird for D; to see a stranger and be so distracted and obsessive with him. Sure, he would study people, but only with quick, calculating stares that would determine what he was up against. But here he sat, spending half an hour staring at a man he did not know.  
  
D watched as the mysterious man, who captivated him, cough and pull at something at his neck. He pulled something up that covered half of his face, like some kind of pull of mask that showed only his eyes; concealing both his mouth and nose.  
  
Then D knew. He had seen a poster of this man before. One of those bounty posters that wanted someone dead or alive, with a reward. D usually strayed away from those, unless it concerned a Vampire. And now he tried to remember the name. The déjà vu was gone, since he had discovered the source. He tried to recall the wanted man's name once more, but failed again. It took him several minutes of hard concentration until it finally remembered the name.  
  
"Van Helsing."  
  
And that was when their eyes met.  
  
TBC  
  
R&R, pretty please! Anywhos...I tried to space it out and figure out how to use italics, bold, underlined and so forth, but its not working. I'm asking for help and have been, so if you can, please help me, please? Well then...about the story, they finally meet! I didn't plan for them to see each other as intensely, because I planned that they see each other, but not like that. Even so, I think it turned out good. The next chapter will be on Van Helsing's POV.  
  
Thanks for Reviewing:  
  
Primal Vexx-Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far. About the spacing thing, I'm sorry. I know, someone else mentioned it and I saw it as soon as the prologue was posted. It did not please me. I know I e-mailed you, but it would be even greater help if you could tell me how to do everything...like spacing, center, italics...so forth. If you would, then thanks!   
  
Lightwalker-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think it's a good story.   
  
Limpet666-Yeah, I like to mix angst and humor together, to suspense and relieve all of us. Carl generally is the one to pull the most laughs, especially when he tries to run away from a risky situation. D's parasite can be funny, but it's mostly annoying. Thanks for the review!   
  
Spiritglow-Thanks for reviewing! I know. I put something to separate all three places, but when I submitted it, it didn't come out at all. I don't know why. --() I just started using Fanfiction.net a month or so ago. I noticed it would probably be a hassle to the readers, but I was too tired, didn't have time, and didn't feel like going back, deleting the fic, then fixing it, then re-submitting it. Of course, on Ch. 1, I made sure there was enough space to have the reader know it was going to the other dude. I mean, the first part was the prologue and it really doesn't matter much, but of course, your complaint was my own complaint as well, since I am a perfectionist and it bothered me as well... I hope it worked, too. If you can give me some pointers, I'd gladly accept! Heh, I'm trying hard on this and I'm sure it'll get better. It's hard sometimes when you write different fanfictions, when you have to switch to one and then another, and it can leave you confused or what not, but I think I'm doing alright. ((Oh yeah, with this fic, I'm focusing more on two people, D and Van. For a little while, they are not going to meet directly, but it's obvious they will soon enough. I'm ignoring Dracula for awhile now, but later on, there will be more light on Dracula and blah blah. Understand what I mean?)) The fanfictions I write are usually anime/manga. They are: FAKE, Inu-Yasha, Vampire Hunter D, Demon Diary, Lord of the Rings, and original stories I write myself of my own imagination. That might not seem like much, but it is. winks especially since I write so many fanfics because I always get new ideas and want to start new ones, but I hate leaving them unfinished and I plan to finish them all. It's refreshing to switch from one to another then another, it helps me. Yeah, I'm into Yaoi, fantasy, gothic, Dungeons and Dragons, and etc stuff. Its more interesting then the normal, typical stuff. But anywhos, Imma stop now. I have something to finish now. -.- Well, this is long, I know, but most don't mind. Sorry if this is so long, lol. Anywhos, thanks again! 


	4. Chapter 3: Drown

Return of the Vampire King  
  
Summary: D's father, Dracula, has been resurrected somehow and the legendary hunter, who killed Dracula twice, hunts him yet again. What will D do about all of this? And who is this legendary hunter? Warning: Yaoi! Lots of blood, violence...all the good stuff...  
  
Author's notes: This is the same chapter like "Born like this", but it's told in Van Helsing's POV (point of view). So, don't get confused or anything, lol.  
  
So, can anybody help me, please? If the spacing bothers you so much (as it bothers me), then help me out, please.  
  
Song: "Drown" By: Three Days Grace  
  
Warning(s): R, AU Crossover, Yaoi, Violence, Songfic, Sexual situations, Blood and Gore, Possibly Incest (will warn in the chapter if it happens), Death, Angst, some humor and etc. I will warn in the following chapters if there are warnings that I have not mentioned...  
  
Do NOT read if you are NOT mature and/or old enough to deal with all the contents in this fanfic. Also, do NOT read this is you are offended and/or dislike males on males. You have been forewarned! Buhahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter Three: "Drown"  
  
Good morning day...  
  
Sorry I'm not there...  
  
But all my favorite friends...  
  
Vanished in the air...  
  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run...  
  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one...  
  
Van Helsing, also known as Gabriel Van Helsing, rode beside his friar companion in silence, a migraine starting to form from Carl's relentlessness for him to confirm something unnecessary.  
  
"Van Helsing?" Carl asked; his blue eyes wide in realization.  
  
"NO! NO, CARL, THE BLOODY VAMPIRE IS DEAD! WHO CARES WHAT IT WAS?!" Gabriel erupted, tightening his grip on the reins.  
  
"I-I w-was just going to ask y-you a question." Carl stuttered, awestruck by Helsing's angry outburst. It wasn't like him to yell at anyone, not even at Dracula or the devil himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Carl. I...just don't feel well, today. I didn't mean to snap." Gabriel apologized, rubbing one of his temples with a free hand. Silence.  
  
The Left Hand of God glanced to his right, where Carl was, and stared at a wide-eyed friar.  
  
"What?" Van Helsing asked softly, trying to hide the irritation and aggravation he felt.  
  
"Sorry, not used to you yelling and then apologizing, is all."  
  
"Don't be. I'm just tired and have a bad migraine. We should stop someone soon."  
  
"Ah, okay. Well..."  
  
"What?" The slightly bigger and taller man continued to rub at his temple.  
  
"IstillhavethatquestionIwantedtoaskyou!"  
  
"Carl, speak SLOWER. I'm not going to bite you if you speak normally."  
  
"I still have that question I wanted to ask you."  
  
"And it is...?"  
  
"Transylvania is home of the Vampires?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Earlier, I just wanted to tell you we crossed into Transylvania some hours ago, but I noticed you didn't seem to have noticed that. And there has been no sign of vampires, yet."  
  
"I was...thinking. I got distracted, which I should not be. Thanks for telling me. I am not myself today. Oh...and vampires don't really care for sunlight. The sun should go down in three hours or so..." Gabriel admitted and stopped rubbing his temple. ((Yep, the same three hours that takes the slow parasite in D's hand to figure out what D had meant.))  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Oh, him? Who is him? Oh God, you're GAY?!" Carl exclaimed; his blue eyes wide once more.  
  
"Carl, I would never have anything to do with HIM in THAT way, and no, I am NOT gay."  
  
"Okay, so who is HIM, then? And are you even thinking about this HIM?"  
  
"Vladislaus Dracula; Vlad the Impaler; Count Dracula."  
  
"That's three people. Are they related?"  
  
"They're all the same person: Dracula."  
  
"OHHHHHHH." Carl really felt like an idiot now. It seems both of them were not being themselves at the moment. Carl was dead tired; Gabriel was tired, too, but not nearly as tired as Carl. Van Helsing was used to always riding or running for days without rest or food.  
  
"It's okay. We've been riding for days without rest. The first tavern we see, we'll stop."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Carl yawned, his eyes half open.  
  
"Oh, and Carl?"  
  
"Hmmmmm?"  
  
"Just for the record, so you don't bother me again, I assure you, IT was a MALE."  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Wake up, Carl, we're here." Gabriel halted his own horse just in the knick of time.  
  
"Wha?" Carl asked sleepily, and was rudely awoken the moment he opened his eyes. His horse stopped abruptly, hurling him off. Carl landed on his ass.  
  
Van Helsing laughed before he could stop himself, then he stopped. He dismounted his horse and moved to help Carl up. Then he tied up both of the horses's reins securely to a post.  
  
"You could have tried to wake me up earlier, you know." Carl grumbled, rubbing his butt.  
  
"I was trying to...for twenty minutes!"  
  
Carl blushed and mumbled.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go inside. It's cold out here. And not to mention its night time and the vampires are out...looking for fresh victims to maul to death, especially little friars..." Gabriel jested with a grin.  
  
"Shut up!" Carl hissed, but ran inside as quick as a jack rabbit on crack.  
  
As soon as they were inside the smoke and alcohol-infested hazy tavern, Van Helsing paid for a room with two beds. They were both men and paying for two separate rooms was...well, Gabriel was on a tight budget right now.  
  
"Let's get something to eat before sleep time." Carl suggested, sounding similar to a drowsy little child.  
  
"Alright, but eat fast. We get up at dawn."  
  
"Why dawn? Why not afternoon?"  
  
"Six a.m., Carl. I will personally throw a bucket of snow on you to wake you up. Being cold and wet isn't fun, is it?" Van Helsing threatened, as they headed towards their table. He couldn't help but glance at a figure clad in a cloak, with a hat much akin to his, except the brim was much longer. He also didn't fail to notice the long, curly, and dark hair that fell down to the figure's waist.  
  
"Van Helsing!" Carl whispered frantically, trying to get his companion's attention.  
  
"Hmmmmm? What?" Gabriel looked at Carl, an eyebrow arched.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Okay, okay." Van Helsing waved politely to a tavern wench (that's what they were called back then. Today they'd be called waitress.) and he sighed when she motioned that she would be with them in a moment. "Lets just go find a table, first."  
  
The two headed towards a table in the back, towards the dark. Van Helsing didn't feel like being in the light of the torches, since his eyes were dry and hurt as it is. Carl plunked down in a chair, nearly breaking it from the force, but he didn't seem to notice nor care.  
  
Van Helsing looked at where he would sit (you never know what's on the chairs, ewwww...) and he chose the cleanest chair and sat down gingerly. He was tempted to rub his temples, but he felt eyes on them. He hated that feeling, but then again, they were in a tavern full of people. He rubbed his both his temples, but when he found no relief from it, he stopped.  
  
He sighed. Thoughts of Anna, of Dracula, and of much more came to his mind. Lately he had been having nightmares that seemed like flashbacks of a life that he could not remember. Flashbacks of his life, the life he had forgotten long ago. Was God returning his memory? Did he even want to remember? He was not so sure.  
  
If I needed someone to control me...  
  
If I needed someone to hold me down...  
  
I would change my direction...  
  
And save myself before I...  
  
If I needed someone to control me...  
  
If I needed someone to push me around...  
  
I would change my direction...  
  
And save myself before I.....drown...  
  
He felt eyes on him once more. They were directly on him and they felt as if they were looking right through him. He shivered at this and tried to ignore it. He turned his head slightly to feign talking to Carl as he looked out of the corner of his eyes. He could see that same dark figure he glanced at earlier. He couldn't tell, but he could swear that the mysterious cloaked figure was the eyes that had pierced right through him like many harpoons deeply embedded in a whale. (ouch...)  
  
A strange feeling of Déjà vu stirred in him and he could also have sworn he knew this dark clad, pale person. He couldn't tell if it was female or male, but he guessed it was male. And he felt no evil in this person, either. That was the important thing, but he couldn't get the odd feeling that had arisen in him to go away. It bothered and gnarled at him until he felt like he would pass out or just scream, or both.  
  
He innocently turned his head so that his face was facing the mystery person before him. He looked in a way that made him appear as if he were not staring or even looking at the cloaked figure who sat at the bar, drinking some almost red substance. (I know you all are like, what is this almost red substance? Truth is...I made it up! It has interesting side effects, though...)  
  
Van Helsing noticed that the hat and the shadow hid the pale being's eyes very well. As he studied the part of the face that he could see, he could tell it was a male, after all, even though this mystery male had some distinctive feminine traits. He even thought nothing of how deathly pale this man was. He didn't seem to notice...  
  
The smoke vapor got too much for him and he coughed. He reached for his neck and pulled up his face visor/shield/mask thingy whatever its called ma bob. At that moment, he did not fail to miss the change he felt in the pallid man.  
  
"Van Helsing." The dark clad, ashen skinned man whispered.  
  
And that was when their eyes met.  
  
Good morning day...  
  
Sorry you're not here...  
  
But all those times before...  
  
Were never this unclear...  
  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl...  
  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all...  
  
Drown...  
  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing...  
  
TBC  
  
R&R pretty please with Van Helsing on top of D or the other way around? Well, I like this one, too. 


	5. Chapter 4: Old Girlfriend

Return of the Vampire King  
  
Summary: D's father, Dracula, has been resurrected somehow and the legendary hunter, who killed Dracula twice, hunts him yet again. What will D do about all of this? And who is this legendary hunter? Warning: Yaoi! Lots of blood, violence...all the good stuff...  
  
Author's notes: It's 6:50 AM and I still haven't gone to bed. So, be grateful that my tired self wrote whatever this is going to turn out to be. Lately, my dumb/stubborn ass doesn't go to bed until...8 or 9 AM. I am truly a creature of the night. But anywhos, this may be a short chapter and I have no idea where it's going for this chapter, but we'll what turns up.  
  
Song: No song this time  
  
Warning(s): R, AU Crossover, Yaoi, Violence, Songfic, Sexual situations, Blood and Gore, Possibly Incest (will warn in the chapter if it happens), Death, Angst, some humor and etc. I will warn in the following chapters if there are warnings that I have not mentioned...  
  
Do NOT read if you are NOT mature and/or old enough to deal with all the contents in this fanfic. Also, do NOT read this is you are offended and/or dislike males on males. You have been forewarned! Buhahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter Four: "Old Girlfriend"  
  
"Van Helsing." The dark clad, ashen skinned man whispered.  
  
And that was when their eyes met.  
  
"Old girlfriend of yours?" Carl asked after he had noticed Van Helsing having a staring contest with a rather pale, but pretty 'woman'.  
  
"CARL!" Van Helsing hissed, breaking the intense eye contact with the mysterious man. He glared at Carl and then sighed, calming down. It wasn't right to be upset with Carl. The friar was a good man and proved to be a good friend when in need. He also was the comedy relief when things got more perilous and unbearable.  
  
"Yes?" Carl asked innocently, forking some unknown substance on his plate.  
  
"I'm pretty sure my 'old girlfriend' is a man."  
  
The friar gawked at him; his mouth open and the fork half way to his mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You...fancy men, then?"  
  
Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. His amusing companion could be so utterly dense sometimes.  
  
"No, Carl, I meant, the person you referred to as a woman is a man. I don't know who he is, either. I just can't explain it. He seems so...familiar."  
  
"So, pretty boy is a vampire?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never seen any man that beautiful, Van Helsing. And like you said, male vampires can be as beautiful as females."  
  
"You haven't been around the world much, have you?"  
  
"He was a vampire. Why do you deny it? No human is so...abnormally pale."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Its dark in here and his skin seems to glow. It's unnatural." (1)  
  
"I guess you are right about that. But...how can he be a vampire? He is not evil. I sensed no evil within him, Carl." (2)  
  
"Why don't you just go ask him, then? I don't think your old girlfriend will lie to you if you ask."  
  
"Carl." Gabriel warned, but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" Carl asked innocently.  
  
Van Helsing rolled his eyes and glanced at the bar. His old girlfriend was gone.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Carl, just...finish your meal and go get some rest, alright?" Gabriel stood up and placed a few coins on the table and strode away, towards the exit. He had a hunch that pretty boy had went outside. He just felt it in his gut.  
  
"He seriously needs some bedside company." Carl mumbled after swallowing the rest of his dinner. He watched as Van Helsing made his little dramatic hasty exit.  
  
Outside the tavern...  
  
"D, what's wrong with you? I told you not to drink that stuff!" Lefty piped; his usual attempt to nag the Dunpeal to death. D ignored him for awhile, until the nagging got so damn annoying, he decided to give the bothersome parasite a quick answer.  
  
"I don't know. I feel...strange." D confessed; his usual alert eyes were half- lidded now.  
  
"Okay, I heard you say the name 'Van Helsing'. Who is Van Helsing?"  
  
"I am." Answered the One and Only.  
  
D turned around and found Van Helsing standing about five feet away. He didn't understand why he had not heard the man. Most likely, D had been off guard, no thanks to his Curse. (3)  
  
"Oooooh! Let me see him, D!"  
  
"No." D said curtly, staring at the handsome outlaw. Strange, unheard of thoughts oozed through his mind like honey. He tried to push those thoughts away, but to no avail. He knew he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts...  
  
"What is it that speaks, but cannot be seen?" Van Helsing asked, not out of curiosity, but out of caution.  
  
"Please D? If you let me see him, I promise I'll shut up unless it's something really important!"  
  
"I somehow doubt that." D replied, glancing down at his left hand. He looked at Van Helsing and said in his usual monotone voice, "He is a parasite."  
  
"Parasites can talk?" Van Helsing asked, looking stupefied.  
  
"D, c'mon! You have my word, even if you don't believe it! I swear it upon your father!"  
  
"Do not speak of Him to me..." D's right hand pulled off the glove of his left hand. He raised his arm, palm facing Van Helsing.  
  
"That's him?" Lefty spat.  
  
"That's a parasite? It looks more like some demonic being."  
  
"He is most likely both." D said, biting his lower lip, but not hard enough to draw blood. He pulled his glove back on.  
  
"HEY! I wasn't done looking at him!" The parasite complained.  
  
"How...did he get in your hand?" Van Helsing asked, ignoring the parasite's complaint.  
  
"I do not remember much before he was with me. I recall a faint memory...when I was a child picking flowers for my mother...he was among them, I think...and came to be in my hand."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Enough about me, more about this Van Helsing." The parasite grated.  
  
"I thought you promised you would shut up." D growled.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh..."  
  
"It calls you D. Is that your name?" Van Helsing asked; his head cocked a little. Now he was curious. Caution was gone. He felt...that he could trust this man called D.  
  
D slightly nodded, clenching his left hand, just in case the ingrate tried to speak again.  
  
"How did you know my name, D?"  
  
"I saw your name and picture on a Wanted Poster in Paris."  
  
"Ah, figures. They're still not over the Jekyll and Hyde incident, I see." Van Helsing mumbled more to himself than to D.  
  
"Why are you wanted?" D asked; which was unusual for him. He usually did not question people much. But he was just so curious. He wanted to know everything about Van Helsing.  
  
"Well, first of all, my full name is Gabriel Van Helsing. I am supposedly the Left Hand of God. My job is to chase after and to kill evil creatures and beings. I have been doing this for many years. I don't remember my life prior to a time when they said that I had supposedly prayed to God to take all my memories away. Apparently, he answered my prayer. In Paris, I had to bring a monster alive to the authorities, but things got ugly as usual and I ended up killing him. Before he died, he turned back into a Man. That is why I'm wanted in Paris, not to mention other countries and cities for other...incidents. Some call me holy while others call me a murderer. I'm a bit of both, I believe." Van Helsing summarized; he wanted to answer all D's questions in one reply, since he was so curious about this so-called 'Vampire'.  
  
"Hehehehehe! From that description, he sounds a lot like YOU, D!"  
  
D clenched his left hand, silencing the offensive parasite. He nodded his thanks to Gabriel.  
  
"Your turn, D. I want to know a little about you. What are you?" Van Helsing reluctantly asked; he was somewhat nervous and he didn't know the cause of it.  
  
"Dunpeal."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Dunpeal is an immortal being that's born half vampire, half human. That is what D is." The parasite grated again; he enjoyed annoying the hell out of D. It was his favorite hobby.  
  
D growled, clenching his left hand very tightly.  
  
"Oh. That explains why I sense no evil in you. I never knew vampires could...mate with humans..."  
  
D nodded, the strange thoughts flooding into him now again, like a very strong ocean current. He had an impulse to reach out and touch the man, but he resisted. He always resisted.  
  
"One more question, D. What do you do?"  
  
"I am a Hunter. I hunt corrupt vampires for money. I also do it to stop them from making Dunpeals and to stop them from killing humans." (4)  
  
On most days, D would not have talked this much or revealed any personal things about himself, but he was dead drunk. And not to mention those strong feelings that left fire burning in his belly.  
  
"D, you don't look so well right now. Are you alright?" Gabriel asked with concern etched into his voice.  
  
D nodded, but as soon as he did, he felt really sick. His face looked green and he hastily turned away and sank to his hands and knees. He began vomiting all the contents of his stomach.  
  
Van Helsing knelt down besides him and held the Dunpeal's long hair for him. His free hand stroked D's back to soothe and comfort him, which actually helped.  
  
As soon as D was done, Gabriel handed him something to wipe his mouth with. D stood shakily and did not protest as the kind man helped him stand.  
  
"Do you have a room?" Gabriel asked and for the first time, he saw D's cobalt blue eyes and long eyelashes. He thought they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.  
  
D shook his head 'no' and looked away. His face flushed or blushed, which proved he was part human, after all.  
  
"Come with me. You need to rest..." Gabriel said softly and knew all too well how painful and disorientating hangovers could be.  
  
D did not protest as Gabriel led him inside. The Dunpeal's head was swimming and he almost passed out on his way to the room. D was supported by Van Helsing, though, so if he were to faint, Gabriel would catch him. This was all so hazy and confusing to the Dunpeal. He felt his body laying down on something soft and the moment it did, he feel into a deep sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
R&R please! D is under the influence! Lol! He got arrested for drinking and driving (his cyborg horse)! Nah, just kidding. I need sleep! Ah, that was longer then I planned. Oh well. And before anyone goes, "D is invincible! He would not be all like that and blah blah!" That's not true, of course. -.- D may be powerful and strong(he's not invincible, no one is), but he consumed a lot of a very, very strong substance in an amount that normally would have killed most humans...  
  
Some Little Notes:  
  
(1) Samwise Gamgee (LOTR) has a knack for saying "it's not natural" or "that's not natural" or somewhere along those lines. I wasn't even thinking about it when I typed it, but when I typed it; it reminded me of dear Sam.  
  
(2) For those of you who don't know, Van Helsing has this knack for sensing evil or good in anything or anyone. He's met and killed plenty of vampires, but he doesn't know that not all vampires are wicked and evil. Even some demons are not evil. There are some evil angels and good demons, which is true.  
  
(3) The Curse is the parasite in his hand, of course. Sometimes, Mr. Lefty helps D out, but we find that most of the time, he annoys the hell outta D. -.-  
  
(4) Most vampires are corrupt, at least in my little AU world they are.  
  
Thanks for Reviewing:  
  
Limpet666-Unfortunately, the left hand was cut off before, but it did not grow back and D almost died. If he's separated from it, he'll die. -- That really sux! I know he would have gotten rid of it if he could, but he can't, unless he wants to die. Yeah, I like Carl, Faramir (he's so cute ), and David Wenham. Oh, and about the side effects: they won't go away for awhile, even when the hangover is gone, so when D wakes up, it should be very entertaining. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
A friendly reader-Thanks for reviewing. I didn't do it that much, though. Wah! Well, I know the "ouch" one was unnecessary. But yes, I will only put important notes, if they are needed. I think I'll just put a number by the word or sentence and at the end of the chapter, will be all the numbers with the notes (as shown above). I think that's better. Well, that was important to me. Someone even asked me what the side effects of the liquor were. Grin. Oh yeah, I'm glad you're so into this. 


	6. Chapter 5: Now or Never

Return of the Vampire King  
  
Summary: D's father, Dracula, has been resurrected somehow and the legendary hunter, who killed Dracula twice, hunts him yet again. What will D do about all of this? And who is this legendary hunter? Warning: Yaoi! Lots of blood, violence...all the good stuff...  
  
Author's notes: There is some slight Yaoi in this. Don't worry, as the story progresses, there will be _more_ Yaoi goodness. The next chapter should be about our beloved Draccy-poo!   
  
Song: "Now or Never" by Three Days Grace  
  
Warning(s): R, AU Crossover, Yaoi, Violence, Songfic, Sexual situations, Blood and Gore, Possibly Incest (will warn in the chapter if it happens), Death, Angst, some humor and etc. I will warn in the following chapters if there are warnings that I have not mentioned...  
  
Do NOT read if you are NOT mature and/or old enough to deal with all the contents in this fanfic. Also, do NOT read this is you are offended and/or dislike males on males. You have been forewarned! Buhahahahahahaha!

Chapter Five: "Now or Never"

* * *

_In this time, are we loving?...  
  
Or do we, sit here wondering...  
  
Why this world isn't turning around?...  
  
It's now or never..._

_

* * *

_D opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurred. The room was dark, but moonlight filtered into the room. He laid there for a few moments, trying to remember how he got here and what had happened prior to his restful slumber.  
  
Fortunately, because he was a Dunpeal, he had a strong constitution among other strong traits that he benefited from. He no longer felt sick, hazy, or faint. As a matter of fact, nothing hurt at all, in fact, he felt very pleasant, which was rare. Even better, Lefty was sleeping or just being quiet; hopefully he was keeping to his promise.  
  
He felt pleasant? Wait, how did that happen?  
  
D felt a body pressed against his own and his long legs were tangled with someone else's. He also felt a very steady, relaxed heartbeat. He glanced at the sleeping form and took in the scent of the man. His first instinct was to get untangled and away from this stranger. But...the scent of the man reminded him of someone he once knew, someone from long ago that he could not remember. The man even looked familiar, too.  
  
As he laid there, staring at the slumbering form, he tried to recall what had happened before he had fallen asleep. His body had recovered, obviously, and he mentally berated himself for drinking an unknown substance, especially in such large amounts. It wasn't as trivial as being wounded or his left hand cut off, but it had caused weakness, which he could not afford these days.  
  
Then his memory hit him and he remembered everything; he remembered every single detail vividly, every single word said, every feeling...  
  
D cursed silently and berated himself once again. His face was flushed again. There was no way he was ever going to make that mistake again. Or...was it a mistake?  
  
Van Helsing. That name was so familiar...  
  
D closed his eyes and as soon as he did, a vision of his past came back to him...  
  
__

_Transylvania, Some Hundred Years Ago...  
_  
D was hidden behind some vermillion drapes that looked black at night, but looked blood red in daylight. The moon was hung low in the sky and it was the biggest moon D had ever seen in his life. The moonlight cast an eerie, but pale beautiful light that streamed into the dark room, but not bright enough to reveal him. There was enough light to make the seemingly black drapes transform into their blood red state, which caused the color red to reflect on the walls, bed, and on other things, as well.  
  
Adolescent D watched with wide blue eyes as he spotted his father by the open window, near the balcony. His father knelt on his knees and stared at something. His waist-length, straight black was undone and covered a great portion of his pale face.  
  
D squinted and saw that his father stared at the hand with the missing ring finger. He had often wondered how THAT had happened. He never dared ask, since his father had this tendency to roar at the smallest thing, especially if it was personal. (1)  
  
D stood stock still, his heart not even beating as he heard his father talking to himself in almost a whisper. It was so strange...because his father always seemed void of any emotion, yet now, there was gut-wrenching misery in his voice.  
  
"I am hollow without him..."  
  
D listened still; he was very careful not to make any sound or noise. The last thing he needed was his father pissed off, especially since D was in the middle of another escape attempt.  
  
"He could not take the ring off my dead finger, so he cut it off. And yet..."  
  
He listened to his father trail off and he was not sure if he was finished or not. It seemed like he was or he didn't feel like talking to himself any longer. D hoped he wasn't finished. This had caught his curiosity...  
  
"...why did he? Why did he take it if I had meant nothing to him? Why did that fool take my ring? I wonder if he wears it..."  
  
D watched his father clench his hand and it shook slightly, with rage, of course, and with something else D could not identify. Was it...sorrow?  
  
"I do not even know if he even lives or not. It has been over a century..."  
  
D wondered who this man could be; what man could affect his father so when no one else seemed able to? Who was this man?  
  
If he were alive, D mused, he would have loved to meet him in person.  
  
"Why do I even think about you, Gabriel? Why do I think about you now, after all the years you have not existed in thoughts? Night by night, my memory of you has faded into oblivion and yet...here I am, remembering you."

* * *

_We have no use...  
  
For the truth...  
  
Now's the time for us to lose...  
  
Who we are and how we've tried...  
  
Taking every step in stride...  
  
Its now or never to decide..._

_

* * *

_

Gabriel. So that was his name. Wasn't that the name of one of God's angels...?  
  
"Gabriel...I wonder, do you burn in Hell now, or are you still that pathetic God's little Left Hand Puppet? I know not, but...IF you are alive, one of us will find each other. Ah...dear Gabriel, you would have liked it better to be my Puppet. As God's slave, you suffered nothing but pain, but as my slave...you would have cherished both pain and pleasure. With Him, you gained nothing, yet with me...I would have given you everything..."  
  
D winced; images of his father doing...interesting, but raunchy things came to his imagination. He wasn't stupid; he knew exactly the meaning behind his father's words. He knew his father 'suffered' from many perversions of both mind and body. Especially since he could hear some of them coming from his father's chambers, which did help D to lose all the contents of his stomach every time he heard OR saw it.  
  
"Gabriel Van Helsing, you will haunt me no longer!"  
  
D watched his father turn into his freakish bat form and fly off into the night, a screeching wail in the wind, which told of sorrow and despair.  
  
Gabriel Van Helsing. So, that was his whole name. It had a nice sound or ring to it. D liked it.  
  
**_-End of flashback-_**

D's eyes focused and he shook his head. He was spellbound by that very memory that had returned to him. He sat up slowly and looked down at Gabriel. So this was the man that had haunted his father so much and probably still did. This is why his name had been so familiar to him. He had not actually known Gabriel in person, but he had heard about him from his father, even if it could be considered to be eavesdropping. And not to mention all the times he had heard his father call out that name in the 'throes of passion'.  
  
He shivered. All those times he had heard that had disturbed him. He always knew his father was screwed up in the head, but he never knew how screwed up he really was. Turns out it's worse then he could ever have fathomed.  
  
The Dunpeal concentrated on forgetting about his father, which was hard to, but as soon as he looked at the sleeping Gabriel, he forgot about his father and his father's issues. With a wavering hand, he reached out, but pulled his hand back.  
  
"God, why? Why...why...?! We can't win this..." Gabriel murmured with anguish, in his sleep. He looked as if he were having a really bad nightmare. He muttered a series of incoherent things, his body started to thrash on the bed. He was sweating profusely; his clothes clung to his body like a second skin.  
  
D, naturally concerned, moved aside a little. He was tempted to just leave the man be, in his agonizing nightmare, but something pulled at his heart strings. How could he leave him?  
  
Besides the fact that he was starting to care for the man he had always wanted to meet from that night on, his scent was heavier and would not allow him to leave.  
  
The Hunter moved as close as possible to the other groaning and thrashing Hunter. With a tentative hand, he reached over and touched some of his wild, curly hair. It was wet from the sweat, but it was soft. He smoothed the hair out of Gabriel's face and tucked some of it behind his shell- shaped ears. His hands began to wander, as if with a mind of their own.  
  
For the first time, he touched Gabriel's face gently, not wanting to wake the man. Yet, as soon as D touched him, Van Helsing calmed down, almost instantly. His panting stopped and his breathing slowed soon after that. He stopped moving as much and he stopped groaning or muttering altogether.  
  
This encouraged D to touch Gabriel more; his slender hands slightly shook as he touched Gabriel's face gingerly, feeling some of the smooth skin and some of the rough, but enticing stubble of a beginning beard. He had wanted to touch his face ever since he had first seen him. And he was not disappointed, either.  
  
His hands did not stop there. His fingertips traced Gabriel's cheekbones, his nose, and his lips. D's fingers lingered on his lips, as if there was something there he wanted, but was not sure if he should take it.  
  
His other hand was busy as well. It roamed lightly over Van Helsing's chest, feeling just how muscular and strong it really was. His hand turned and traveled down one of his arms to the hand. His hand clasped with Gabriel's, intertwining his fingers with the human's.  
  
He stopped tracing Gabriel's lips and looked down at the strong hand he held.  
  
_It had his father's ring on it.  
_  
He was sure it was his father's ring. The symbol was _unmistakable_. A serpent with wings.  
  
So it was true then. His father had wondered if Gabriel did wear the ring, after all. Turns out that he _did_. And D himself wondered _why_...  
  
But D really didn't care. It was just a curiosity to him. He cared more about something else at the moment...

* * *

_In this time, are we loving?...  
  
Or do we sit here wondering...  
  
Why this world isn't turning around?...  
  
It's now or never..._

_In this way, are we learning?...  
  
Or do we sit here yearning...  
  
For this world to stop turning around?...  
  
It's now or never..._

* * *

D gazed down at the sleeping, serene face. His hand was still laced with Gabriel's, but not tightly, just very gently, as a lover would.  
  
His eyes dwelled on those lips of his, wondering, with more than curiosity, how they would taste and feel?  
  
Before D could stop himself, he leaned over, his face inches away from Gabriel's. He hesitated for a moment, but the sight and the scent of the man overpowered him.  
  
_It was now or never._  
  
His free hand cupped Gabriel's face lightly as his lips brushed against those of Gabriel's in a chaste kiss. He felt those lips move slightly, but even if he was naïve to the ways of a lover, he knew this was an involuntarily response. He didn't care, though, since Gabriel tasted so sweet, which a hint of spice.  
  
D pulled away quickly when he felt Gabriel's hand squeeze his own. Bewildered, he glanced down at Van Helsing.  
  
_He was gazing back up at D.  
_  
Gabriel's eyes were open somewhat, but he looked half asleep. His eyelashes almost seemed to touch his cheeks, as if he would fall back asleep any moment. And he did.

* * *

_Where's the truth?...  
  
For us to use...  
  
Cause all we seem to do is lose  
  
Who we are and how we tried...  
  
Are we all the same inside?...  
  
It's now or never to decide..._

_In this time, are we loving?...  
  
Or do we sit here wondering...  
  
Why this world isn't turning around?...  
  
It's now or never..._

_In this way, are we learning?...  
  
Or do we sit here yearning...  
  
For this world to stop turning around?...  
  
It's now or never..._

* * *

**TBC  
**  
**_A Special Thanks to Primal Vexx "Kobura" for spending her time trying to help me. You have helped me a lot, Kobura, and I thank you!_**  
  
**_Oh, and the credit goes to Strega about the ring thing! Thanks!_**   
  
R&R please, as usual! I was in Florida for like 12 days, which was nice, but I couldn't update or anything. Sorry this took so long. I was going to post this before I left for Florida, but FF.net would not allow me, so yeah.

Anywhos, when I begin to type, stuff just..._happens_. Half or more of it I don't even plan. I hoped you liked it. It revealed a little more of D and a little about Dracula. And you all should know that the "some little notes" are for the people who don't know some of the things I mention or write about, so if you don't like it, just ignore it. Peoples, I'm not perfect, wah! Just be grateful that I dedicate A LOT of my time to writing, editing, and working on this stuff!  
  
Some Little Notes:  
  
(1) For those of you who hadn't seen the movie, in the movie, Dracula always had this thing like he was PMSing all the time; for example, he'd scream at his own brides and etc. He has quite a little temper. He's like a ticking time bomb.  
  
_Some Ranting from the God of Insanity_:  
  
_This really made my day. The fanfic admin. said that making "duplicate stories" isn't allowed. I did NOT know that. Basically, what I did was put ROTVK in the VHD section and in the VH section. I thought that since it involved both, it would be better to put in both. They got all uptight and said I can't upload anything for a little while. They didn't say when I could start uploading again. Oooooh, I'm such a bad little girl for doing something I didn't know was allowed! On adultFF.net, you ARE allowed to do THAT. Sheesh. I thought both FF.net were the same thing, except that adultFF.net allowed more adult content. Jeeze, punish someone who didn't know. I read the rules, just not all of them. I didn't wanna spend hours and hours reading stupid rules. _

_What the e-mail said:_

"Main reason for removal: "Duplicate post"  
  
The above story has been removed because it violated the guideline detailed on the upload page.  
  
This infraction has been recorded and once you reach a certain limit, your account be automatically banned. Moreover, as a result of this infraction, you will not have upload access for a period of time."  
  
Ok, WHAT is a period of time, eh? Recorded? Ok then. Sounds like its going on my permanent record. rolls eyes Well, looks like I can't update any time soon. Hopefully I can update by tomorrow or so on. Sorry about this inconvenience. I'm kinda pissed. I'll get over it, as usual. It's not really a problem.   
  
Thanks for Reviewing:  
  
Limpet666-I know right. Ol' Lefty helps D out more then he knows. Oh yeah, thanks for all your reviews, for I am grateful!   
  
May Neuma-Ah, don't worry; there will be Yaoi in this. This chapter there is slightly some yaoi, but it'll get better for you yaoi fans. I don't like rushing things becuz it turns out...well, cheesy. Anywhos, thanks a lot; I'm happy you like this so far.   
  
xMuted-Faithx-Yeah, I love your fic! Yeah, Dracula has a very big libido in most fanfics and movies. Course', I planned for him to be that way, even if I do like being original, but I never saw Dracula as heterosexual and with a low libido(lol). Most likely bisexual(yay, yaoi!) Aw, its ok. Its touching/amusing when people threaten or beg me to update super fast/soon. Well, I'm always on the watch for your next update. And your right, Lefty and Dracula have a lot in common. They might have been good friends at one point in time! Isn't that scary? Anywhos, I read your BIO. You sound a lot like ME; how you described yourself. It's good to know someone else besides a few of my friends feel what I feel. About the sexuality part, I am very confused about myself in that area. I don't wanna know what I am. Not to mention I go around calling one of my female best friends my wife, sitting in her lap, huggle fest...o.o' and all that stuff. I dunno, I feel more comfortable with females, not to mention I wish I had been born a guy. Or changed into one magically by God. Dude, people mistake me for a cute guy sometimes; I'm not offended, though. Man, I'm ranting! Sorry 'bout that. Well, thanks again!   
  
Strega-I know they wouldn't do that in character, but D had consumed like...twenty glasses of that very strong stuff. Alcohol loosens most people and stuff. And well, Gabriel...he felt this little connection with D. And like I explained before, Gaby had this sudden longing to get to know this stranger called D. It's like a soul-mate or star-crossed lovers kind of thing. Get my "drift"? lol. Eeeshies, must I tell you my plans now? Well, you know how they have that déjà vu thingy and don't remember much of their pasts before their Hunting jobs? D is almost as old as Gabriel. Well, I ain't saying any more cuz I don't wanna spoil it! Oh, and THANKS for reminding me about the RING! That is a good point! feeds you a cookie When D is sober, he'll probably see it and be like..."WTF?!" So, when the time comes, I'll give you credit for the spiffy idea, kay? Thanks again! They never said why Gabriel wore Draccy's ring. Hmmmmm. Oh yeah, I'll have to come up with a name for that almost red stuff. I want some, too!  
  
Ashley Sinstar-Thanks for seeing the potential. About the spell check, I do run that and I edit, edit, correct, correct like hell. And I put explanations for the people who have not seen the movie or manga, or don't know everything about things, you know. The story isn't that simple, hun. Justified? Eh? I don't know what you mean. This is a fanfic, not a novel, lol! () I mean, if it were a book I was writing, I would scratch my hands and arms until I bleed to death, but hey, its readable, which is super, and well, lets just say, I don't need suggestions on how to write this, or do this in that way, because I want to do it my way, kay? I'm not being bitchy or anything. I'm just tired of people telling me to do this and that. I feel what I'm doing is good enough and if it ain't good enough for someone, oh well. I appreciate you care so much about this fic, though. It shows, lol. Well, thanks again! -Update- Well, thanks for seeing that I have improved! I sure hope so, since I am practicing since my goal is to write books and such. about the arial font thing...I am a idiot at computer stuff, so yeah.

Jane Silver-Yep, sure is. Course, I don't think D cares much...but Gabriel might. Gaby can be a bit touchy, you know. Even though Dracula is the all time Drama Queen, lol! Van helsing, well, if you watched the movie, when he found Frankenstine, he did not let Anna kill him because he sensed no evil in him. He sensed no evil in D, so he was not as jumpy or suspicious. I never saw Helsing as a jumpy "omg, what if he's gonna jump and kill me" sorta guy. And another thing, you know when two people meet and its like they know each other all their lives? Well, that's how it is here, even if that does sound corny. Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and don't be disappointed cuz, at least I try, babe! '


	7. Chapter 6: Vlad's Lament of Insanity & N...

Return of the Vampire King  
  
Summary: D's father, Dracula, has been resurrected somehow and the legendary hunter, who killed Dracula twice, hunts him yet again. What will D do about all of this? And who is this legendary hunter? Warning: Yaoi! Lots of blood, violence...all the good stuff...  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry ya'll had to wait so long! My Microsoft word got deleted and I couldn't get it back, but I found something that will upload my stories anyways, so don't fear. Ok, like I said, this chapter is all about Dracula and may be a little short. The next chapter should be about D and Gabriel and should be longer. I hope you enjoy…  
  
Warnings: R, AU Crossover, Yaoi, Violence, Songfic, Sexual situations, Blood and Gore, Possibly Incest (will warn in the chapter if it happens), Death, Angst, some humor and etc. I will warn in the following chapters if there are warnings that I have not mentioned...  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters from Van Helsing, Vampire Hunter D, or the other show. I have the right and the Freedom of Speech to write these fanfics. No one has stated that this is not allowed and this is America and we have rights. If you don't like it, then go elsewhere. I don't like a lot of things, too, hun, but I have to deal with it without complaining because I am mature and smart enough to just ignore it and do other things.   
  
**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TOO IMMATURE, YOUNG, OR HOMOPHOBIC.   
**  
Chapter 6: "Vlad's Lament of Insanity & New Bride"  
  
The day died away, taken by the night, it's counterpart. It was now time for the creatures of the night to awaken and enjoy the darkness, with exception to the pale moonlight. Even so, some of the so-called creatures of the night found the darkness to be a lonely, cold, and bitter Hell. It would remind the vampire king that his existence was nothing but folly.   
  
He was _hollow_, or so he claimed. Centuries of pining for things he could never have drove him to the brink of the insanity that had festered inside of his being for many centuries. He was not weak, but he was a wreck, in his own way. Hell, even when he was once human, long ago, he was the most sadistic and demented son-of-a-bitch prince in all of Romanian history.   
  
His memory wasn't jaded or fractured; he just preferred not to remember the time when Van Helsing was not Van Helsing. When the man was just...Gabriel. Just Gabriel. Not God's Left Hand.   
  
He refused to remember, for that was the main cause of his insanity.   
  
Insane. He was _insane_.   
  
And he did not care. He did not give a damn, anymore.  
  
He would make Gabriel, no, _Van Helsing_ pay for killing _his_ Gabriel.   
  
And for killing _him_ twice, too, of course.   
  
Van Helsing would pay, and not just with the loss of his life.  
  
Death would be too kind.

* * *

Dracula stood on his expansive balcony and watched a bat glide and flap through the air as if on a mission. A slow, sly, but sadistic smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched the bat slam into, and tear apart a bird. It reminded him of what he wanted to do to you-know-who.   
  
He slid his tongue against his fangs slowly, tasting his own blood, which aroused his own blood lust.   
  
"I wonder _what_ you taste like, Gabriel..."   
  
He quickly turned away and marched back into his room, his long, black hair fluttering behind him. He exited his chambers and strode into the hallway quickly, almost giving the impression of a marching nazi. As he walked madly, he searched for whom he was frantically searching for. He could smell him and his scent made his own lust for blood increase dramatically.   
  
"Where are you? Do not make me find you, or else you will wake up quite dead..." Dracula snarled. He was getting angrier, most likely because he had thought of Van Helsing earlier that night. And not to mention his new...play toy defied him whenever he could. That was just adding insult to injury, for Gabriel defied him as well.  
  
"You are going to _kill_ me soon, eventually." Spoke a young man's monotone emotionless voice, which was devoid of any emotion. Even fear.   
  
"Its _not_ so bad being dead..." Dracula purred, walking much slower now.   
  
A tall, but young Japanese man stepped out of the shadows. The man bore shoulder length black hair, cold black eyes, and smooth, pale skin. He looked somewhat like Dracula; black and pale. One might even believe him to be a vampire race, as well. He wore a black trench coat, black gloves, hell, everything was black about him except for his skin.   
  
"_I beg to differ_." The young man of twenty-five retorted inpassionately. He stared at Dracula, his handsome face void of any expression, except for narrowed ebony eyes. His arms hung limply at his sides, although they looked strong, despite the trench coat's generous length. Some would think of him as an ominous being, but he was not. He never hurt anybody, ever.   
  
"You are _mine_, now. You will be succumbed to my fate, whether you like it or not, human."  
  
"..." The gothic human turned away in a lifeless manner. He was tired and drained of his much needed energy. No doubt his captor would want more of his life force, tonight.   
  
"_Where_ are you going?" Dracula purred, suddenly in front of the man.   
  
The man in black didn't appear fazed by Dracula's sudden appearance. He had grown used to it, these past few weeks. He mentally berated himself again, for if he hadn't been out hunting witches on that fateful night, he would not have been subject to this ironic fate.   
  
It was ironic because he already felt as he was dead inside.   
  
"..." He didn't even feel as if he had the energy to talk, not that he was one to talk much anyway. He was quite the antisocial.   
  
"_Who_ was that young girl that was with you?" Dracula asked, getting closer.  
  
"No one important. She's just on the team. That's all."   
  
"_What_ did she mean to you, this young…_girl_?"   
  
"She was my partner." The young man glared at Dracula, as if daring him to attack the girl he spoke of.  
  
"Do not worry. I'm not interested in women anymore."  
  
"…" The human looked away and unconsciously looked for his gun, but it was gone. Of course it would be.  
  
"Do you want to know _why_ I chose you? Why I only want a man and not a woman?"  
  
The young man tried to ignore him, even though he was curious. He had often wondered why this vampire thing had chosen him. He knew vampires would capture humans and take them away to the devil-knows-where, but Dracula had never even tried to drink his blood…yet.   
  
"I used to have three brides, did you know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They were beautiful, but they whined a lot, much to my distaste. They wanted children very badly and I went through _everything_ just to give them want they wanted. I do not want to go through all _that_ again. I do not want any children. Its natural for any woman to long for children and I don't want that. They feared me, my own brides. Even though I told them no to, they _still_ feared me. I don't want _that_."  
  
"_Hn_."   
  
"You don't fear me. Your heartbeat is _always_ slow and steady. And I _never_ see any fear in your eyes. Just anger. But that will change, soon. You will see."  
  
"You didn't answer _why_, yet."  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, you just happened to be in Transylvania at the time of my revival, didn't you? I believe it is **Fate**, not God, that sent you towards my path. When I saw you, I saw right through you. Already have you seen the darkness, the misery, the pain…and you hold no fear. No fear of even Death. You are a _mystery_, even though I saw right into you. You still hide things from me. But no matter, I have all eternity to figure them out."  
  
"Let me get this straight, you want me to be your little _bride_, be partners for all _eternity_, and become one of the _undead_?"  
  
"You are correct…"  
  
"You are aware that brides are _females_?"  
  
"I am, but that is the term of God. My term for bride is life partner, male _or_ female."  
  
"Whether I'm willing or not, you will force me?"  
  
"I think of it as a _challenge_. Usually women can and do not resist me, but it would seem you are _not_ taken by my thrall at all."  
  
"_Thank God_."  
  
Dracula twitched and his teeth clenched. He glared at the young human. _Foolish human…_  
  
"_Never_ again say **HIS** name in **my** _presence_!" Dracula hissed, his fingers twitched. This time, he had controlled himself enough not to yell or be _PMSive_. Yet, his hiss had been severe enough to make most shiver or tremble.  
  
Of course, the young man was _not_ a part of those most.  
  
"I take it you do not like Him much."  
  
"I despise _Him_ almost as much as…" Dracula trailed off, but kept his dark eyes locked on the man. He reached out and caressed the side of the young man's side gently.  
  
"It does not matter now. Come, we have important tasks to do."  
  
"_Important tasks_?" The man pushed Dracula's hand away.  
  
"It involves you, my hostile bride. Its time to get ready…"  
  
"For _what_?"  
  
"Some guests should be coming in a week or so, and I thought I should _prepare_ you…"  
  
"I hardly believe you have any so-called guests. They must be _hostile_."  
  
"Ah, do not ruin my fun. I will have to _punish_ you…."   
  
"Me being _here_ is punishment enough. For _what_, I don't know."  
  
"Soon, you _will_ disagree with that. You will become a part of me, a part of the very darkness that tempts you so. Like I said, its not so bad."  
  
"Let me be the judge of _that_."   
  
**TBC**

* * *

Challenge: Guess _who_ Dracula's to-be-bride is! No, he's not an original character like I planned to make, but I changed my mind. I put some hints in the fic as to who he really is. He's from a recently new series, but I won't tell you what. You have to guess on your own, but he's not from any movie. The hints should be enough for you to know who it is, but I'll give you one more hint: he's from an anime/manga.   
  
_**Thanks for Reviewing**_:  
  
_Muted Faith-_You've been a help to me in your own way and I like talking to you, not to mention I like your reviews, thank you! Because of you, I'm tempted to write a Van Helsing ficcy!   
  
_Agar_-I'm glad I'm not the only one who's pissed at those weasels who tattle tale! Snitches are so damn annoying! I mean, you do one little mistake and they shove a boot up your ass! -.- I'm glad you understand. It would make sense to put a crossover fic in two places, but for some damned reason, that bothers them. Doesn't make sense. Well, thanks for R&R and understanding!  
  
_Jane Silver_-I do believe you are right. Dracula doesn't like to share and D has never had a lover, so of course, when he gets Gabriel, he's not gonna wanna share. I do believe this is some form of demented little devious love triangle. Thanks!   
  
_Ashley Sinstar_-Ah, you had caught me on a bad day. I did not mean to bite like that, its just, my dumbass hates being told what to do. I apologize. I had a bad day and not to mention someone else is annoying the hell out of me. I mean, the person is such a retard! I won't get into it or anything. -- But, I don't mind if you comment on stuff, just be mild about it. I'm oversensitive, unfortunately and I'm trying to get rid of that trait. Thanks for reading and reviewing, though. I'm trying…  
  
_May Neuma_-I know, thanks for feeling sorry for me. As long as it isn't pity! Ah, no worries, I am currently working on COTS fic! Naraku seems the stalker/possessive type, so I did that. Well, sorry you had to wait, but hey, shite happens. Arigato! Btw, I'm writing another sess/nara that you may like. Its AU, in modern time…  
  
_Limpet666_-Yeah, he sure does PMS like there's no tomorrow! I know D isn't usually touchy like that, but I wanted to make D open up a bit. Background stories are cool. They give you more knowledge of the characters. If you know too little about a character, that's not too great, now is it? Well, thanks again!   
  
_Chibi Hunter_-Haste is not good, for haste would screw the ficcy up, but I tried. I'm glad you enjoy this enough to want me to update it quickly! Thanks!   
  
_Strigoi-_Oh, of course you can suggest things! I just don't want to be told what to do or flamed. You know, I wrote a little funny fic for you about those pink elephants. If you want to read it, let me know and I'll e-mail it to you, ok? Thanks again! Red Death. You know, I really like that name! You are forgiven. LMAO! You is a funny person. I won't bite…hard, I promise. Well, yesh, Draccy is creepy. o.o 


End file.
